In easy access situations, valve removal tools are well known for extracting valve removal plugs and the like from outlets in wellhead components. However, a major drawback of the conventional devices is that the size of these regular tools, typically the length, does not allow their use in restricted space situations, for example, on platform installations, due to the proximity of pipework, bulkheads or adjacent wellheads. In such restricted spaces, the valve removal plug engagement end of the tool simply cannot be correctly engaged with the valve removal plug, nor can the appropriate torque be applied to the plug so as to enable installation or removal.
Furthermore, the torque which these devices must apply can be up to 1000 Nm (750 lb ft) or even greater, and therefore the structure must be sufficiently robust to achieve this.
Finally, the portion of the tool which actually removes the relevant item, namely the valve removal plug or the like, is exposed to the pressures from the wellhead component from which the plug has been removed, and therefore at least the portion of the tool which contacts the wellhead component and which removes the valve removal plug needs to be pressure containing.